Sushi
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Sashimi |pairs2 = |paired1 = Dorayaki |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostern |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Emerald Roll |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 10th century |cn name = 寿司 |personality = Solemn |height = 167cm/ 5ft.6in. |likes1 = Sashimi |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Faye Mata |cvjp = Kitagawa Rina |cvcn = Chen Yiwen (陈奕雯) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=When faced with the facts, all crude excuses fall on deaf ears. |bio=She takes all matters very seriously and is rather direct, which can upset people. It is because of her straightforward manner, she prefers to have her brother Sashimi communicate for her. |food introduction=Sushi is a dish made popular by Japan. It has now become a recipe enjoyed around the world. Sushi also comes in all styles and flavors. |power = 1328 |atk = 36 |def = 18 |hp = 420 |crit = 929 |critdmg = 617 |atkspd = 522 |acquire = * Tip Shop * Airship |events = |normaltitle = Soul |normal = Sushi lifts up her naginata, increasing her Atk and Crit by 1 and 20 respectively for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Under the Banner of Samurai |energy = Sushi spins her naginata and throws it at all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 251 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Under the Banner of Samurai |link = Sushi spins her naginata and throws it at all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 326 extra damage. |pair = Sashimi |name = |contract = Our first meeting! Master Attendant, I am Sushi. I will go through hell and high water if necessary! |login = Welcome back, Master Attendant. |arena = Master Attendant, you're here. |skill = Impertinent! |ascend = Uh, hopefully I haven't let you down. |fatigue = Master Attendant, can I rest a while? |recovering = Oh, I feel much better. At your service! |attack = Let's go. |ko = Am I... too weak? |notice = Master Attendant, please enjoy your meal. |idle1 = We cannot slack off when it comes to training. |idle2 = It seems like time has stopped... is it an illusion? |interaction1 = I really hate hypocrites. Master Attendant, you're not this kind of person, right? |interaction2 = M-Master Attendant, what are you doing?! |interaction3 = When faced with the facts, all crude excuses fall on deaf ears. |pledge = Although I have no talents, please still give me your guidance... Huh? I should be more... joyful? I don't know, but if it is your wish, then I will try my best. |intimacy1 = M-Master Attendant... oh, let's eat first! |intimacy2 = Do you know what will happen in the future? Will you always be with me? |intimacy3 = When two people live together, they must ensure a freshness than can be maintained over a long period of time. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}